Another World's War
by KuroYami21
Summary: Harry goes back to the Dursley's at the end of fourth year betrayed by the wizarding world. What happens when the wish he makes on his birthday comes true and when he wakes up he's in Middle Earth. Elfling!Harry
1. Wishing Myself Away

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR or Harry Potter Characters or places.

AN: for those that said they couldn't read it, I'm and very sorry and have tried to correct it. If it needs more work do not hesitate to tell me and I will try to make it better than it is. Review again if need be. Once again I am sorry for the way it was typed.

**Chapter One: Wishing Myself Away:**

In number 4 Privet Drive a battered and bruised Harry Potter sat on his bed in the smallest and untidiest room in the house, staring at the clock counting down until his birthday. The clock showed 11:45 so there were 15 minutes left until his birthday officially began. Harry doubted that it would be any different from the last 14 birthdays he had at the Dursley hosehold before. At this point in time he was not even fully aware of his surroundings, he was covered in blood that stuck to his back and clothes. The reason for this: Uncle Vernon had once again decided that he needed a lesson. He had been whipped by his uncle's belt, starved and raped, everyday for a week. His aunt had burned his feet with a red hot pan and Dudley had used him as punching bag. As he stared at the clock now showing 11:55 there was one thing going through his head. ' I wish I was somewhere I will be loved unconditionally', yes that was the mantra repeating itself throughout his head after the betrayal of the wizarding world. Hermione and Ron has turned their backs on him saying that he was a lier and attention grabber, Dumbledore had continued to say that Harry had to go back to his uncle and aunt's house for the summer no matter how much he begged, Snape was continously making snide remarks about him and saying generally the same things his former best friends had said.

As the clock struck 12:00 he closed his eyes and though happy birthday to himself before drifting off into unconsiousness. Little did he know that his wish was granted as a white light surrounded his body. It continued to grow and groq, brighter and brighter until it flashed and then died down leaving an empty bed and lots of blood splattered on the sheets and floor. In Middle Earth things were starting to get worse. The orcs had been multiplying and Elrond's children has split in different directions. His twin sons had come home though and Aragorn or Estel as he was called by the elves was on a mission with the rangers. Arwen was still in Lothlorien with her grandmother due to her naneth's sudden departure to valinor. She knew her ada missed her but it was too painful for her to stay in Rivendell so soon after said departure. In Rivendell itslef it was a normal day so far. Elrond was in his study, Glorfindel was teaching the younger elves to use the bow and arrows and swords, Erestor was in the library and the twins were pranking. In the forest not far from Rivendell Estel was one his way home when a flash of light blinded him.

When he opened his eyes again he was shocked by what he saw. An elfing was in front of him so badly injured it was a miracle he was still alive. His eyes were closed and from what Estel could see his whole body was covered in wounds. He made quickly toward the elfling intent on taking him to his ada in Rivendell to be healed up. The elves treasured their young more than jewel and gold due to the fact that elflings were rare in the world of Middle Earth. The elves paid for their longtivity with few children. He assessed the childs wound and found his back and chest to be the worst of the cuts and bruising, several broken ribs, broken left left and right arm, and a severe concussion due to several hits to the head. His horse was close by so he gently picked up the elfing after doing what he could for the young one and put him on the horse then got up behind the elfing to keep him steady. He was two days ride from Rivendell and he had decided that he would ride throughout the whole two days without rest because while elves are immune to disease and illness, elflings were not. It was fatal for a elfling to become ill. He once remember his ada telling him that once Elladan and Elrohir had wandered off and gotten ill. He and the healers worked with them for a week to make them better praying that their strength woulf return that was taken away from the fevers they had. Estel rode and rode at the fastest pace his horse could handle and not once did the elfling stir for him.

The male elfling, he had discovered stayed limp in his arms and he worried for the young one. Two days of travel and Estel finally reached Rivendell. He was tired but took the elfling to the hall of healing while Glorfindel who had spotted him went to get Lord Elrond. When his ada did arrive he was told to go and clean up, eat something and then get some rest. He wanted to stay with the elfling but he knew he would just be in the way so he did as his ada wished. For days Elrond and Glorfindel worked on the young one and when Estel saw the young one again he was still unconsious but looked a lot better. His ada had told him not to tough the elfling who flinched away from contact because he had been raped. They would have to wait for the elfling to wake before they found out the whole truth. They had described the elfling as beautiful and indeed he was with his long golden blond hair and his emerald green eyes. Glorfindel had checked the young one eyes for damage and found none. He was a rare beauty that would be well looked after when he was healed. It was later in the second week they remembered they did not know the young ones name.


	2. Waking up and a New Name

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR or Harry Potter Characters or places.

AN: I know I used two prefixs for the name but it just seemed right as Harry wanted peace but couldn't get it. FORGIVE ME!!

_"Calm young one"- elvish_

"calm young one"-normal speech/common tongue

'no such luck for me'-thoughts

**Chapter Two: Waking up and a new name:**

**#Harry's P.O.V#**

I'm laying on something soft. How can this be? Last I remember I was lying on the cold, hard, blood covered floor of my room at the Dursley's. The soft thing feels like silk. Just where I am? I don't dare to open my eyes for fear of being of betrayal and pain. I wish now that I had died that night. What that night? How long have I been out? Whats been going on arounf me and to me? I tense as I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I'm full of questions but don't want to ask them for fear of pain being the answer. Please, oh please let the person heading this way go straight by or turn around. I hear the door open and think 'no such luck for me is there?'.

**#Normal P.O.V#**

Lord Elrond walks swiftly down the corridor heading towards the room the elfling they had decided to learn about when he wakes up. They also decided that if he did not have a name of family then they would give the elfling a name and family. Elrond opens the door to the elflings room and sees that his patients eyes are still closed. He longed for them to open and as if his longing was answered startling green eyes opened, looking out from behind long eyelashes. The wary look in the elflings eye made Elrond heart clench and as he moved toward the elfling on the bed he could feel the young one tensing up. He kept walking toward the bed and gently put his hand onto the young elfling staring up at him. He smiled as the elfling slowly relaxed and allowed him to administer a tea mixed with herbs. The elfling could leave the room today, the healers and Elrond himself has said that the elfling injuries could no longer keep him in bed, besides he needed to eat since he looked like a waif.

_"What is your name young one?"_ he asked gently as he helped the elfling out of bed and get dressed ready to go down the eating hall.

_"Don't have one"_ was the reply he got.

_"Then we shall have to give you one. Now what about family? Do you have any family?"_ he inquired since he would love to take in the young blond elfling. 'He could be mistaken for Legolas if his eyes were blue' was Elrond's thought when he saw the emerald pools widen and stare at him hopefully. He then got his in a whisper.

_"No I don't, they died when I was even smaller than I am now"_. That was all Elrond needed to promtely make a decision about giving the elfling what he needed. It would of course take time for the elfling to fully heal mentally but giving him a family and name would help in the long run. He just thought of a name on the spot.

_"Tyver. It means Crystal Peace. That shall be your new name for you shall have peace, as for family matters, how would you like to become my son?"_

The question was so sudden that the elfling almost fell over his feet. Elrond luckily caught him before he was injured again, wouldn't do to take him back to the hall of healing when he just got out.

_"I would love that"_ was the enthusiatic reply he got to his question and the name he had christened the elgfling with. No doubt that Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Arwen would try to teach Tyver many things and Erestor would now doubt want to give the boy lessons. Glorfindel would of course want to teach the boy how to properly take care of and use a bow and arrows as well as a sword. Those things however would have to wait until Tyver had settled in a he had fully healed mentally from the wounds he had recieved. Most nights Elrond would stay by the elfling's side in the hall of healing trying to stop the elfling from hurting himself further in his fevered nightmares and often would those nightmares be present. Over time though hopefully the nightmares would stop allowing the elfling to fully open himself up to them and therefore trully live in peace. Hopefully the nightmares would stop so that Tyver could live wihtout fear of the pain that the nightmares bring.


	3. Mistakes Long Gone

Chapter Three: Mistakes long gone:

I know that it isnt that long of a chapter and for that i am sorry and i will also remind you that i dont own any Harry Potter or LOTR characters.

As Harry and Elrond walked down the various hallways of the house in Rivendell, Harry was thinking about the past and what caused his so called best friends to turn their backs on him. Elrond sensing this decided to leave the small elfling to his thoughts.

***FLASHBACK***

Harry was sitting within his old room underneath the stairs after getting back from his fourth year at hogwarts. Cedrics death had caused him a lot of grief and still did. When he had returned from the graveyard he saw the looks of hatred and disappointment upon Ron and Hermiones faces and the twinkle within Dumbledores eyes was long gone. He knew they thought that he was the one to kill Cedric but he also knew that there was nothing he could do. Voldemort had come back but not for long. The Advara Kedvara that was aimed at him but Voldemort had once again backfired and shot back towards him but this time there was no escaping death, his horcruxes and yes he knew about them could do nothing to save him. It has been pure luck that now that Voldemort had his blood the killing curse would kill him for good, no chances at coming back. The Prior Incantatium(?) was rather sudden and unexpected but when it was broken the killing curse shot at him was even less expected. He had expected to die along side Cedric but the fates had once again favoured him and this saved him. When he had taken the cup portkey back to the stadium along with Cedric's body he could sense the horror and disgust and how things looked. It all pointed to him being the murderer. He was taken to Moody's office only to find that this Moody was fake and the real locked away in his trunk. He was lucky that he was not sent to Azkaban but his wand was still broken and he was expelled from Hogwarts for something he didnt do. He was told that being at his aunt and uncles house was best but it just got worse after he got back because Dumbledork as he had taken to calling him had told his relatives of the death of Cedric and said he was the one to kill the boy. He hated the fact that he had said he had seen Voldemort come back and killed him after Wormtail had Killed Cedric and loathed the fact that no one had believed him. Some were shouting and yelling for his imprisonment in Azkaban while others were yelling for his death. Everyone had turned their backs on him and that was the worst thing they could do to him. He was suprised when he woke up in the soft bed, healed but still slightly sore. He was happy but fearful of having a new name and family when asked but he somehow knew deep down he would be safe with the people who had found him. He was content to stay where he was after what had happened in the past.

***END FLASHBACK***

When Elrond suddenly picked him up he was jolted out of his thoughts. He looked around to discover that there were a lot more people then he remembered seeing before. He hid his face within Elronds clothes and tried to make himself as small as possible to stop himself flinching. When the Elves saw this they immediately became angry at whoever had done this to the elfling but they also looked at him with pity and love in their eyes hiding the hatred underneath deep below. When they were far away from the gathered Elves (refering to Harry as Tyver now) Tyver saw that they were heading to a large room that to others was small. Within this room he saw four elves, two of which he knew where identical twins, both with dark hair and eyes like Elronds. They wore different clothing though, the one on the left wore blue and the one on the right wore red. There was an elf that has long blond hair with a sword at his side and another elf with books underneath his arm. This elf has long black/brown hair and dark brown eyes. There was also a human in the room. He had shorter hair then the rest, down to his shoulders, it was a browny black colour and he had non pointed ears along with Silvery coloured eyes. He wore ragged clothes but not ragged enough to say that he didnt wash or was abused just that he travelled a lot.

"_Tyver I would like you to meet me twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, my adopted son Estel, Glorfindel is the blond elf and Erestor the one with the books"_ came Elronds gentle voice. Tyver looked at each person who came forward when their name was called and he found that he could tell the twins apart like he could with the Weasley twins 'no dont think about them'.

"_It is nice to meet you all"_ he responded shyly and he hid his face into the clothes on Elronds leg. He knew he would have to get used to these people as he would be around them a lot but he also hoped that they would leave him alone. He did not expect for a sudden feeling of happiness and love to bubble up in his chest as Elladan stuck his tongue out at him making him giggle and making the rest of the people smile as the tension broke. He found that he could act as he wanted around these people and not fear punishment.

_"In three weeks we will have a ceremony that will adopt you into the family with blood. It will hurt a little but not too much and afterwards no one can take you away from us. Some of your features may change but if they don't then you will still be part of the family and you will be perfect the way you are. Its for the Valar to decide if your features shall change"_ Erestor said looking to Elrond for confirmation. When Tyver saw Elrond nod he shyly looked into the others faces and said in a whisper _"ok I dont want to be taken away"._ His mistakes where long gone while his ex-world's mistakes would catch up to them.


End file.
